Clans:Nonden
Clan Information The Nonden, is an old clan, present on these lands before Konoha existed under its current form. Unlike other clans, the Nonden does not have many members, because of the highly dangerous jutsu it practices. The Nonden are proud people, usually huge in size compared to regular shinobi. They wield big weapons, and are known for their superior strength, overpowering even the tailed beasts themselves. Their Kekkai Genkai is called Kakeru, which gives the users incredible power, but it also damages their body, making this jutsu a double edged sword. This ability used in combat makes the Nonden invulnerable to lower and medium forms of genjutsu because of the constant pain inflicted upon themselves. Most of the Nonden die young because they overuse Kakeru in combat, leaving only a few members in the present. The Nonden can only have two types of chakra: dark or light chakra, although sometimes people are born with both types of chakra. Dark chakra users are masters of offensive combat, and are guided by their rage and emotions. Light chakra users are masters of defensive combat and healing, and their power comes from suppressing their anger and emotions. Hybrid dark/light chakra users can use both in combat as they please, for offense or defense. The more dark chakra you use in combat, the more your eyes turn black and when it reaches a certain limit the user can open Dark Mode. The more light chakra you use in combat, the more your eyes turn bright yellow, and when it reaches a certain limit the user can open Light Mode. Hybrid users can only open one mode at a time. Or so it is said. When they are born, the Nonden eyes have a unique red iris, but their eyes are bound to change during their lifetime. There is another slight difference between dark and light users. The dark users tend to big and burly, while light users are lighter and faster. However both of them tend to be bigger than the average ninja. Clan Abilities Kekkei Genkai The few Nonden of Konoha can multiply the chakra within their body. This greatly enhances speed and chakra as well as strength. The jutsu, however can decrease their endurance dependent on how much they multiply by. The amount does not matter whether it be "2X" "4X" up to "100X". The more it multiplies however, the greater the risk to the body. "2X" does not affect but by "5X" the users endurance drops faster. At "10X" the user begins to tear open the skin causing bleeding. At 15x, bones begin to crack and by 20x many smaller bones completely shatter. After 50x, when the Kekkai Genkai wears off, the user passes out along with previous enhancements after 20x causing organ ruptures. The "100x" use is said to turn the users body to ash after the Kekkai Genkai wears off. No matter how much chakra is used, the user will return to a small amount of chakra that was used to start the Kekkai Genkai unless the "100x" is used. Signature Jutsu: Dark Mode/ Light Mode After enough use of the Light or Dark type chakras, the user's eyes will slowly turn black or yellow dependent on which chakra they used more. Dark chakra users will unlock Dark Mode, a great increase to taijutsu combat. Light chakra users can unlock Light Mode, greatly increasing Medical-nin ablities as well as speed and defense. Some born into Nonden are said to be able to do both, but only one at a time. This has yet to be shown true or false. Current Members Hiachi Nonden Katsu Nonden Tetsuo Nonden Sentoi Nonden Category:Clans